


Fractured Fairy Tales - Cinderella

by MargaretSexyMum



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSexyMum/pseuds/MargaretSexyMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella meets her Prince(ss), and finds her one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tales - Cinderella

Cinderella has been an unhappy little 11 yr old since her beloved mother passed away and her father remarried. He left some time afterwards in the care of her evil step-mother and two step-sisters. But they did not have Cinderella's interests at heart and abused the poor child. Cinderella was required to do all the domestic chores in the house and was also on call to service her step mother and sisters whenever they demanded it. They treat her as a personal sex slave and have done since she was 6 yrs old. From the time they wake in the morning till they retire for the evening Cinderella is required to pleasure them whenever they require ... and the three horny females require it a lot. The sweet, obedient girl uses her mouth and a collection of sex toys to sate her step-mother and step-sister's perverted desires.

Cinderella doesn't mind performing those sex acts, after all her real mother had taught her how girls could make each other feel good touching their most intimate places. But it was just that her step-mother and step-sisters were so ugly and had such poor personal hygiene .... and they never even tried return the favour and make her feel good.

Every night Cinderella dreams of escaping her dreary existence and meeting a beautiful girl to spend the rest of her life with. One day her heart leaps as an invitation arrives to a Grand Ball. But she is heartbroken when her step-mother tells her the invitation is not for her and that she will have to stay at home while they go to Ball.

That night when all the others are asleep Cinderella is weeping in her room when a fairy godmother appears and assures her that she will go to the Ball. But the grey-haired fairy warns her that she must leave the Ball when the clock strikes midnight or her gown will turn into her normal rags and her clean hair and flawless complexion will return to its usual grubby state.

On the day of the Ball Cinderella helps her step-mother and sisters with their toilette and to get dressed in their ball gowns. After they have departed for the Ball the fairy godmother helps Cinderella get ready. She primps and bathes the young girl. The naughty fairy takes her time as she washes the girl all over, even though Cinderella is old enough to bathe herself. The fairy's fingers probe into places of the young girl's body that haven't been touched for a long time. Cinderella throws back her head and squeals as the fairy massages the tiny nub of her clitoris.

When she climbs out of the bath the fairy godmother dresses Cinderella in a very short white gown that shows off her long coltish legs and that barely covers her bottom. The bodice of the dress is very tight and the material very sheer. It hugs her thin frame and shows off the tiny buds blossoming on her chest which are topped with their pretty pink nipples. Her legs are bare except for the pair of glass slippers that she wears, showing off her perfectly manicured feet, her toenails painted a bright cherry red.

"But fairy godmother" the girl says nervously "I thought ball gowns were supposed to be floor length? This barely covers my coochie and everyone will be able to see my boobies in this top!"

The fairy smiles sweetly "normally dresses are longer and more demure my dear, but we want the Princess to notice you don't we? I am sure she will notice you in this dress. In fact I am willing the bet she won't be able to take her eyes ... and hands .... off you!"

The fairy hands Cinderella a pair of lace panties to wear under her skirt. When she pulls them up she feels they are very loose. "Fairy godmother these underpants are very pretty but I don't think they fit very well, they are almost falling off."

"Don't fret sweetie it is all part of the plan" the fairy assures her.

The moment Cinderella enters the ballroom all eyes turn to her. The women and men all secretly lust after the sweet and sexy little nymphet.

When the beautiful and elegant Princess lays eyes on Cinderella she is immediately smitten and makes her way straight across to her before anyone else has a chance to talk to the young girl.

She takes Cinderella's delicate hand and leads her to the dance floor. They begin a slow dance, the much taller Princess laying Cinderella's cheek against her chest and putting her hands on the girl's bottom as they sway to the music while the other guests gape at the two beauties. The Princess' roving hands sneak under Cinderella's short gown to caress her lace covered bum cheeks. Cinderella is thrilled to feel the older girl's hands on her bottom, not only because it feels nice but because they also help to keep her loose underpants from sliding down around her ankles.

The girls spend the whole evening dancing and talking .... and quickly falling in love. As the clock strikes midnight the two girls are sitting in a corner kissing open mouthed . The Princess is gently stroking her new child lover's cleft through her delicate lace knickers.

Hearing the chimes Cinderella rises and with a longing look at the beautiful Princess turns and rushes for the door. As she runs she stumbles and her loose underpants slide down her legs, causing her to kick them off so she doesn't trip over.

The Princess watches in shock as the young girl rushes for the door, her short skirt flapping and exposing Cinderella's lovely bare bottom. The Princess walks slowly to the middle of the room and bends down to pick up Cinderella's discarded underwear, raising the delicate material to her nose to inhale the girl's innocent but slightly musky scent. She also sees a wet spot where she had been caressing the saucy minx's slit through the gusset of her undies.

It had been love and lust at first sight for the Princess. The mysterious little nymph had stolen her heart from the moment she saw her enter the ballroom dressed in that scandalous ball-gown. Her desire for the adorable child was overwhelming and she wanted her in her bed.

As Cinderella fled the Ball the Princess rushed over to her mother the Queen "that is the girl I want mummy. That pretty little girl in the short dress. I want her for my bride."

The Queen dotes on her beautiful daughter who is headstrong and passionate. She had always accepted her daughter's sexual preference which had become apparent at an early age. She had even enacted laws to enable women to be able to marry each other in their Kingdom. The laws had scandalised many of her subjects but slowly lesbians had come out of hiding to publicly pledge their love for each other.

But never in the Queen's wildest dreams would she have ever imagined that her precious daughter would want to marry an under-aged girl, one that was almost still a child, however desirable she might be. And the Queen had to admit that the pretty little pixie was delicious. She had thought to herself while watching the girl and her daughter dancing together that she wouldn't have minded Cinderella as a whore in her own bed.

The Queen turns to her daughter thoughtfully "but she is still only a child my darling, don't you want a girl more your own age?"

"You know I like young girls mummy. You have seen me sharing my bed with the Lady in Waiting's two daughters and they are much younger than Cinderella. One is 6 and the other is 7. We weren't just sleeping in the same bed you know, I seduced both of them, they were yummy. Cinderella is 11 years old, she is almost ready to flower into a woman."

The Queen knows she can never win an argument with her daughter "Well darling I don't know who the girl is or how she was invited. I have never seen her before."

"Well we must find her mummy" the Princess demands stamping her feet petulantly "we are going to be married. Can't I have her .... please ... pretty please."

The Queen orders a search of the kingdom to find the mysterious nymphet. The task is made difficult as the only clue they have is the girl's discarded lace panties. The Princess does not let her prized treasure out of her possession. She sniffs the soiled material regularly provoking memories of the girl's sweet essence that had filled her nostrils.

A royal decree goes out ordering all girls between the ages of 10-12 years to present themselves at the castle. The Princess inspects each of the girls as they try on the undies. She supplements her visual

examination by sniffing the girl's crotches in the hopes of finding the same scent that is imprinted on her brain. While the Princess enjoys the search, getting to see and smell hundreds of little girls' bare clefts, she remains heartbroken that she has not found the object of her desire. Eventually the palace courtiers discover Cinderella and she is bought before the Princess.

The Princess notices that the little girl that stands before her in a thin shift does resemble her love, although it is hard to be sure. She instructs Cinderella to raise the hem of her shift and admires the girl's plump hairless vulva. The Princess takes her time raising the discarded panties up Cinderella's thighs until they hang loosely off her hips. She asks the girl to turn around and her heart races as she sees that the panties fit just as loosely as she remembered . The undies show off an ample amount of Cinderella's bottom crack and the wide leg holes allow the Princess to still see the girl's bald slit.

As the final test the Princess pushes her nose into the little girl's pantied crotch. She inhales deeply and emits a little cry of joy as she recognises the musky scent of her true love. She throws her arms around the girl's waist and presses her face against Cinderella's mound as her hands grab at the girl's tiny bum cheeks. She plants a series of kisses all over the girl's panty covered mons and between her legs.

The Princess is overcome with happiness and lust and sucks on the girl's crotch through her underpants. She soon tastes evidence that Cinderella is enjoying her oral attentions as the child's cunt moistens and her juices soak the panties as the Princess feasts on her tangy sauce.

When she has finished enjoying Cinderella's charms the Princess solemnly takes the girl's hand, gets down on one knee and asks her to marry her. Cinderella accepts the proposal with pleasure.

A week later the two are married and they live happily ever after.


End file.
